


Leave the Shirt On

by brooklynbex



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sexual Content, Smut, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynbex/pseuds/brooklynbex
Summary: This is all trash. Kinky trash. All of it. Basically, thanks to Steve's obscene and mesmerizing pecs, Bucky struggles to keep his pants on.





	Leave the Shirt On

“Don’t do it, Rogers,” Bucky commands.

He and Steve are currently baking in the mid-morning sun, surrounded by pesky goats eager to appease their grumbling stomachs and even peskier children playing some version of tag within earshot. Sure, he’s taken a liking to the goats and the kids, but he refuses to admit it outside of the peculiar safety of his head. There’s a joy to be had in being known as the relatively grumpy man who talks to farm animals and sometimes lets the kids braid and decorate his mane with violet wildflowers they find scattered near the lake. But right now, neither the reckless goats or rabid children are disturbing his focus. No, it’s Steve and his sweat-slicked skin that’s distracting Bucky from the mundane task of moving hay.

Steve raises an eyebrow and throws a confused look in his direction.

“Leave the shirt on,” Bucky challenges. Steve releases the hem and moves his hands to his hips. “Don’t give me the Captain pose.”

Steve scoffs. “We’re literally in Africa, Buck. It’s hot. Why can’t I take my t-shirt off?”

“You’re a smart ass and you know why.” Steve’s face crinkles. Bucky scoffs when he realizes his partner genuinely has no idea why. “Because, Steve, it’s not even noon, there are kids and impressionable goats running amuck, and I can’t control myself around that cleavage you call a chest.”

Steve flushes, then starts to cackle.

“And don’t go doing that either—going all pink from embarrassment. These robes are shit at hiding boners and you know what the sweet-and-shy card does to me.”

Bucky releases a groan when he notices Steve’s blush traveling further south. “Just,” he sighs, “Keep it on a couple more hours, would ya?” He’s all but begging for a little mercy at this point.

Steve nods but his lips curl up in a rather mischievous smile, a smile that reminds Bucky of 90-lbs-soaking-wet Steve Rogers in a Brooklyn back alley, ready to pounce. “What happens in two hours?” The blonde asks, eyes dancing.

Bucky offers a sly smirk and a noncommittal shrug that appears even more half-assed with only one arm at his disposal. Steve seems to accept that response with a gulp.

Once the sun has reached its highest point, the two super soldiers make their way into the privacy of Bucky’s hut. Before Steve can ask what he wants for lunch, Bucky jumps on the blonde and pushes him onto the bed with a playful growl.

“Shit,” Steve breathes out with a smile. “You really do have a thing for my chest.”

“Zip it. I’ve got a chest. You, on the other hand, have cleavage,” corrects Bucky, his hand kneading the younger man’s flesh under his damp, almost see-through shirt. He rolls a dusty pink nipple between his thumb and forefinger and groans when he feels Steve shiver. “Honestly, Steve, you’ve got a rack on you.” Steve gasps in surprise but Bucky continues. “...oh, don’t give me that look of shock. You damn well know that these,” he says giving the other side a gentle slap just to see it jiggle, “are a set of tits.” With that, he shoves the material up to Steve’s armpits and dives down to suck on the nipple that isn’t being groped by his hand.

Soft sucking sounds and quiet moans fill the hut. As Bucky continues lavishing Steve’s skin with attention boarding on painful, Steve starts to strip the clothes from their bodies. “You’re beautiful, Buck,” Steve says, gripping the back of Bucky’s head. “You give me that look and I just lose all train of thought, I swear.”

Bucky sighs. “Doll, you have no idea what you do to me. No idea,” he says, grinding his bare hips down to pull a whimper from the back of the blonde’s throat. “Let me… I want to…” he trails off.

“Anything, Buck. Tell me and I’ll give it to you.”

Bucky lifts his head from Steve’s chest and peers up at his partner. Gosh is he gorgeous. A fucking sight with his mussed hair, overgrown beard, and bated breath. He always thought Steve was beautiful, even when he was more bones than anything. His blonde mop and delicate frame made Bucky’s pants tight back in the thirties, but what really got him was his determination and zeal. Never one to back down from a fight that he had no business being in. Always standing up to the assholes and crooks no matter if they had a knife and all he could find was a dinged up trash can lid to defend himself with. He truly was the perfect soldier even before the serum, before the enhancements that gave him sturdy bones, more muscle than necessary, and that goddamn voluptuous pair of tits.

“I love you.”

Steve’s eyes softened. “Me too, Buck.”

A gentle hand comes to cup the side of Bucky’s face. He leans into it with a sigh. “Not to ruin this moment or come off sounding like a dirty old man—”

“You will and you are,” the blonde shoots back with zero malice.

Bucky cocks his head as if analyzing Steve’s statements, but finds himself unable to refute either. “Nevertheless,” he continues, “As we’re both painfully aware now that I have a thing for your supposed chest, I would really like to, you know,” he waves his hand. “You hold ‘em together and I put my…”

“Oh! Oh, y-yeah, okay,” Steve stutterers, going shy.

Bucky’s gut twists with worry that he’s crossed a line with his dirty-old-man request. “You can say no, Steve. Really, if you’re uncomfortable—”

“No!” Steve pipes up, both hands coming to grip Bucky’s shoulders. A look of shock overtakes the blonde’s face. “Sorry, I… that came out a little forceful.”

Bucky’s lips take the shape of a shit-eating grin. “You want me to, don’t you?” He questions curiously, snaking his way up Steve’s body. Once he’s reached Steve’s ear, he traces the shell of it with his tongue making the other man twitch. “Don’t you?” He repeats.

Steve all but whimpers and jerks his head in a somewhat shameful nod.

Bucky tuts. “Say it, Stevie. Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Buck,” Steve counters.

“Nope,” Bucky replies, popping the “p” for emphasis. “It’s your turn to be dirty, pal. Come on, baby, say it.”

Steve’s stubbornly silent and lets his eyes fall closed. Two can play that game, Bucky thinks. So he goes to peel his body away from Steve’s but before he can get too far, thick hands pull him back down with a huff.

“Fine,” Steve says, gaze now defiant. “I want you to fuck my chest,” he states matter-of-factly.

Bucky laughs. “We’ve been over this, Stevie. It’s not a chest, these,” he explains, pinching a nipple, “are tits.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “You really are a dirty old man, Buck.”

The brunette nods and licks the flesh squeezed between his fingers for effect. “Sure am, and you enjoy it. Now say it, babe.”

Steve huffs and shakes his head in mild disbelief. “Are you trying to demean me?” He quips.

“Never,” Bucky winks. “I just want to make sure we’re on the same page, you know?”

Bucky could sense Steve rising to the challenge in the way his chest was puffing up and his breath was deepening. Suddenly, Steve shoves a knee between Bucky’s spread legs and pushes up into his groin. Bucky groans and indulges in the friction. He lives for moments like this, moments when the righteous Captain-America facade crumbles to reveal the raw and rough Steve Rogers he admires. Before he can get a proper rhythm going, Steve removes his knee and wraps a hand around his leaking cock.

“I want you to put your dick between my tits and fuck them,” Steve growls, giving Bucky a tug.

Bucky gasps, both from mock shock and legitimate arousal. “Fuck, Steve. That’s the hottest thing you’ve ever said.” He surges down to cover the blonde’s lips with his own. As he pushes his tongue inside Steve’s welcoming mouth, he blindly reaches over to the hand-carved bedside table in search of lube. He notices Steve’s eyes dart over, following his movements.

“Leave it,” Steve gargles out with Bucky’s tongue pressing against his teeth.

Bucky pulls back and lifts an eyebrow. “And use what instead?”

Steve’s Adam's apple bobs. “I was thinking your, uh, precum and spit?”

Bucky’s mouth drops. Holy shit, he thinks. “Holy shit,” he says. The way Steve’s eyes are sparkling with excitement and uncertainty makes his heart swell. “You’re incredible.”

Steve ducks his head into Bucky’s shoulder and kisses the skin there. “You drive me wild, Buck,” he whispers, hot breath coming in happy pants.

“If you’re wild, then I’m insane, Stevie.”

Steve’s laugh is muffled by the juncture of Bucky’s neck. The vibrations from his lover’s joy send a thrill straight to his core. His cock throbs between his legs. “Lay back, sweetheart. Gotta get you nice and slick.”

As Steve settles against the pillows, Bucky moves to straddle the blonde’s torso, in the process, his dick catches on Steve’s abs, pulling a moan from him.

“Easy there, Daddy,” drawls Steve.

Bucky’s stomach swoops. Steve knows damn well what that name does to him, and it’s made exceedingly obvious when his cock twitches and releases more precum. Before he can respond, Steve reaches for his dick and swipes up the liquid to spread it on the valley between his pecs.

“Fucky, baby.” Steve’s smile is sultry.

  
Bucky loves when this version of his best guy comes out. All confidence and sex appeal, no space for wandering thoughts of inadequacy. He knows Steve knows that he’s safe here, wanted here, loved here. He doesn’t need to filter or polish any part of himself when he’s with Bucky.

“You’re perfect, Steve Rogers,” says Bucky with an almost disbelieving head shake. Without another word, he bends his torso in half and starts to lap at Steve’s chest, covering every inch with saliva. Once satisfied, he sits up and shimmies forward a little further.

“Let me,” Steve says, licking a fat stripe along the palm of his hand and then grabbing Bucky’s cock to coat it. As Steve tends to his dick, Bucky starts to knead at his tits. He gropes and massages the mounds of flesh with heavy-lidded eyes.

“Push ‘em up and together, babe,” he instructs Steve. The blonde nods and brings his hands to the outside of his chest. “Look at you. Fuckin’ wet dream.”

“Do it, Buck. Fuck my tits.”

Bucky guides his cock between Steve’s tits and sighs. He starts off slow and smooth, enjoying the way his dick disappears between the soft but firm skin. “Feels so good, baby.”

“Yeah, Buck,” Steve pants, his tongue darting out to catch the tip whenever he can reach it. “Give it to me.”

Intoxicated by the feel and Steve’s encouragements, Bucky’s hips jerk faster, building a steady rhythm. “Fuck,” he breathes. He hand reaches behind him for Steve’s leaking cock. Working with the awkward angle, Bucky does his best to jack Steve off in time with his thrusts. The blonde gives a grateful grunt and takes over by pistoning his hips up into Bucky’s warm hand.

“Love how worked up you get just from me using your tits, Stevie,” he pants, neck arched and mouth parted.

“You know I do, Buck. You make me feel good.”

With just a few more thrusts, his movements grow erratic, signaling his orgasm. Steve coaxes him through it, telling him to “come on my tits” and “want to feel you come on me, Daddy.” It’s the last one that causes him to climax with a groan, painting Steve’s chest and chin.

As Bucky collapses forward, knees and back spent, he feels Steve’s wet dick slide between his thighs. He moans. “Finish between my thighs,” he tells Steve with his eyes closed.

Steve doesn’t object and thrusts upward into the inviting heat between the brunette’s thick legs. As Bucky works to catch his breath, Steve is panting into his hair and clutching his ass hard enough to bruise.

“Gonna come, Buck,” he grunts.

“You can, baby. Let go,” Bucky coaxes. “I got you.”

Bucky strokes the top of Steve’s head through it, heartbeat still racing. As their breathing subsides, Bucky moves to roll off of Steve only to find that his come has now transferred to his own chest, matting the dark hair there. “Gross,” he mumbles.

Steve throw his head back and laughs. “Dirty, old man can’t handle the aftermath?”

Bucky swats him. “Excuse you, you’re not the one with drying spunk on your chest and ass cheeks. I got hit on both ends.”

This makes Steve laugh harder. “Hey, you told me I could,” he counters. “Plus, it all came from a place of love, that’s what matters.”

Bucky giggles at Steve’s words and sinks back into the sheets. He blinks over at Steve and smiles quietly, mainly to himself. Yes, Bucky loves Steve when he’s vivacious and gearing up for a fight, he loves Steve when he’s confident and eager, vulnerable and needy, but damn if this isn’t the best version of Steve Rogers. Sated and a little dazed with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

With all he’s endured and seen in the world, to Bucky, there’s nothing better than being safe and happy in a bed with Steve—even when he’s a filthy mess.


End file.
